


Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas

by generallythere19



Series: Captain Swan Fluff [3]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan Fluff, Captain Swan - Freeform, Cheesy, Christmas, Christmas Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan, Christmas Fluff, Domestic Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-09-07 12:47:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8801419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/generallythere19/pseuds/generallythere19
Summary: Set once Emma gets back to Storybrooke; the first Christmas Hook and Emma get to spend together is going to be one to remember.





	

Emma walked back into the house: it was completely dark. Emma frowned - Hook said he would be here - then she heard a switch flipping and a Christmas tree lit up, covered in lights and baubles. She broke into a smile and saw Killian walk toward her, looking visibly proud with the end result. She kissed him lightly and said, "How many times did you practice that with Henry?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about, love." Hook replied, going in for another kiss. Emma laughed and kissed him again before going to the kitchen to make herself some cocoa. After all, it was perfect cocoa weather. As she stirred in the cocoa, she felt arms snake around her waist from behind and said, "Someone's in a good mood," smiling. 

"Yeah well, when there's crisis after crisis, you tend to try to spend as much time as possible. Not to mention when you lose someone to the bloody Enchanted Forest." He whispered, dropping kisses down her neck. She turned around and cocked her head to the side, saying, "No, there's something different about you." 

"Is this you or your superpower?" 

"...both. What's going on, Killian?" She asked and, almost immediately, he pulled away, looking suddenly nervous. 

"Nothing, love. You should have your cocoa. I'll get the cinnamon." He said, going to the table to get the cinnamon powder. Emma frowned but finished stirring in the cocoa, and sprinkled the cinnamon powder on top. 

"So, where's Henry?" Emma asked, after taking a sip of her cocoa. 

"He's on a trip with his class."

"Really? Where? I thought people couldn't leave Storybrooke."

"I think they went camping." Killian replied, recalling that Henry said something about the woods. Emma nodded and took another sip of her cocoa. She was thinking of something to say, when Hook said, "Emma, I know Christmas is still a few hours away, but I want to give you your gift early." 

"Um, okay. I'll give you yours early too, then." Emma said, not prepared for this - she hadn't even properly wrapped it. 

"You got me something?" He said, surprised, "You didn't have to, love. I mean, with everything happening, the fact that I even get to spend this apparently huge holiday with you is enough for me." 

"Still. I wanted to get you something." Emma said, smiling and going to the living room with him. She went to her coat to get the gift and when she got back, Killian had a present with him too. His was relatively small compared to hers but he looked very happy to have it. When she sat on the floor, opposite him, he said, "You go first." 

"Okay..." she said and gave it to him. Hook unwrapped the terribly wrapped present to reveal a hand floating in some fluid. His initial reaction was disgust; he glanced up at Emma and said, "I'm confused, love. Why have you given me a hand?"

"Killian... it's yours." Emma said, smiling softly. His emotion immediately shifted from that of disgust and confusion to one of wonder and love. He stared at it in disbelief, glancing up at Emma several times, unable to speak. Finally he said, "But... the last time... the crocodile..."

"Don't worry about Gold; You're not the man you used to be, Killian. You need to realize that. You control the hand, not the other way around." Emma said, placing her hand on his. He looked at her, still seeming unsure. So, without warning, Emma waved her hand and switched the hook and the hand, making Killian jump. He glanced at his newly acquired hand in disbelief and awe. Then he looked back up at Emma and said, "Emma... I don't know how... this is the best gift someone could have given me." He said, clear tears in his eyes, as he held her hand with his newly acquired one. She smiled and said, "Okay, can I have mine now?" It was as if Killian forgot the gift he had just gotten, his eyes cleared and obvious excitement replaced them. He quickly picked hers up and gave it to her. She smiled and unwrapped it. The tension in the air was thick as she pulled the last of the wrapping off and saw a jewelry box. Her heartbeat picked up as she opened it to reveal an empty inside. She frowned and looked up to see Killian holding another box, open, showing off a ring. Her breathing hitched and she glanced up at him. He was smiling with obvious excitement and he said, "Emma Swan, I love you and I have since I met you back in the Enchanted Forest. You helped me become someone I am proud of - someone worthy of being with you. And, more than anything, you've fought for our happy ending over and over again. More than I deserved, sometimes. So, with that said, Emma Swan, will you do me the bloody  _honour_ of definitely getting that happy ending, no matter what?"

Emma was frozen, staring at Killian in disbelief, unaware of the fact that she was crying. In spite of her being scared of this question all her life, the answer seemed so simple now and so, with a heart beating faster with every passing second and tears in her eyes, she barely whispered, "Yes." 

"What?" Killian said, his eyes widening and feeling elated. 

"Yes," she said, after clearing her throat and giving a laugh, "I'll marry you." Killian's smile widened further and, pulling the ring out, he put it on Emma's finger, laughing from being ecstatic and relieved simultaneously. The second the ring was securely on, Emma kissed Killian, pulling him as close as possible to her. He held onto her with both hands as they melted against each other, as if becoming one.

"I love you, Emma Jones." Killian said, pulling away for a second. Emma laughed and said, "I think I'll keep my name, no offence." 

"Swan-Jones?" 

"Only if you make yours Jones-Swan."

"It's a deal, love." He said, softly, after a pause.

"I love you." Emma said, matching his volume and with a light laugh.

"I love you, too." Killian replied, smiling. 


End file.
